Omega
by Daisuke
Summary: Una raza de demonios regresa del más allá para dominar el mundo que los humanos y sus aliados han protegido por centurias... Pero esta vez su magia ha sido olvidada y ahora es reemplazada por su tecnología... Una guerra abismal de tecnologías avanzada
1. ¡Venganza! El espía oni

OMEGA  
  
Notas previas del autor:   
Quiero aclarar que esta idea surgió luego de ver unos videos viejos   
de Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger y Grendizer. Además de la película de   
Patlabor y unos cuantos capítulos de Gundam Wing. La idea en si es   
que hubiera pasado si Ranma 1/2 fuese un anime de GigaMecha   
(Robots gigantes)?  
  
Capitulo 1 - Venganza! El espía oni  
  
Akane miro a su oponente, la criatura era una de las más horribles que   
ella haya visto desde que piloto por primera vez la unidad Zero. La   
bestia era una especie de Quimera, era una mezcla entre un león, un   
vampiro, una serpiente y un cocodrilo, obviamente era un monstruo   
gigante que la hacia recordar esas viejas películas de Godzilla.   
  
"No me importa que tan feo sea..."   
  
La unidad Zero se puso en posición de batalla, una posición estándar   
de Karate-do, los ojos de esta comenzaron a brillar.   
  
"Quiero ver que el chico lindo me ataque y ya vera..."   
  
*Cálmate Akane... Esto no es un juego* dijo una voz por el   
intercomunicador   
  
"Bahh, con Zero nadie me puede ganar pap- comandante"   
  
*La unidad Zero no es la mas fuerte Akane, lo sabes*   
  
"eso no importa, Zero es suficiente para acabar con el chico lindo"   
  
*... ¿chico lindo?* se pregunto su padre   
  
El monstruo gigante comenzó a correr hacia el Gigamecha como si su   
vida dependiera de ello, Zero simplemente se movió hacia la derecha   
esquivando el ataque   
  
"¡aha ha! ¡¡Toma esto!! ¡PUÑO DEL DRAGON!" Grito Akane mientras   
el puño de la unidad Zero se veía rodeado por una extraña energía   
frigorífica   
  
La bestia dio un paso atrás pero luego salió corriendo en dirección   
al mecha, este golpeo al monstruo y lo congelo   
  
"¡Lo logre!"   
  
*¿Puño de dragón? ves demasiado anime hermanita...* dijo una voz   
femenina por el intercomunicador  
  
"jeje" sonrió Akane mientras se rascaba la cabeza   
  
/Unidad Zero regresando a la base/ dijo de repente una voz robótica   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Si sigues actuando de esa manera irresponsable perecerás Akane" dijo   
Soun Tendo preocupado por su hija   
  
"No te preocupes papá, se cuidarme sola"   
  
"Ese MashinOni era muy débil, me pregunto cual fue el objetivo al   
mandar uno tan débil..."   
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto confundida Akane   
  
"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que era mas débil que los últimos 10?"   
  
"Pues... ahora que lo dices... ¡tienes razón!"   
  
"hay gato encerrado... Akane quiero que te quedes en la base por si   
sucede algo"   
  
"Como digas" Dijo Akane en un tono militar   
  
"¡¡¡Wahhhh mi hijita ya es toda una guerrera!!!" lloriqueaba de   
alegría Soun Tendo   
  
"Bahh" suspiro Akane mientras se retiraba  
  
Una figura los miraba desde las sombras, una extraña sonrisa en su   
rostro   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Computadora, acceso a la información de los mechas" dijo una voz  
  
*nombre de usuario y contraseña*   
  
"Akane Tendo, contraseña Zero Blaster"   
  
*bip bip... analizando voz... bip bip... analizando contraseña...   
voz y contraseña reconocidas, bienvenida Akane Tendo*   
  
La figura sonrió al oír eso   
  
"Quiero toda la información sobre los mechas mashinryu"   
  
*buscando información... información encontrada... parte de la   
información esta restringida*   
  
"maldición... no importa dame lo que tengas"   
  
*Mashinryu mecha 1: Zero   
  
Piloto: Akane Tendo, 20 años  
  
Origen: Desarrollado por tecnologías Tendo en colaboración con   
industrias Joketsuko   
  
Tamaño: 13m de alto x 5.5m de ancho, aspecto humanoide, capacidad de   
mutación incorporada   
  
Puntos fuertes: batalla terrestre, batalla aérea   
  
Puntos débiles: batalla maritima*   
  
"¿Eso es todo?"   
  
"Solo tienes acceso a información que te pertenezca" esta vez la   
voz no era de la computadora, era la misma voz del usuario, la voz   
de Akane Tendo   
  
"¿Quien?" La figura se dio vuelta, en efecto Akane Tendo estaba ahí,   
apuntándole con una pistola Gaser calibre 30mm   
  
"Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta"   
  
"No tengo por que responderte" esta vez la voz no era la de Akane, era   
una voz masculina, de un adolescente, 16 años, tal vez uno o dos años   
de diferencia   
  
"Ahh, un chico, pues dime que estabas haciendo aquí ahora mismo rico"   
  
"no responderé ninguna pregunta"   
  
"¿A no?" pregunto Akane mientras apretaba el gatillo, un rayo láser   
salió directo desde la pistola y golpeo el hombro del muchacho, este   
dio un paso adelante y ella pudo ver su rostro   
  
"Que tenemos aquí... pensé que serias un alienígena... un humano   
espía... un traidor"   
  
"¿Traidor? Yo no diría eso"   
  
"¿A no? pues me parece que estabas buscando información sobre los   
Mashinryu para dárselas a los alienígenas... ¿tal vez a cambio de   
que te perdonen la vida?"   
  
"Interesante deducción Conan... pero estas equivocada"   
  
"¿ah si? ¿entonces eres de una empresa rival o algo por el estilo?"   
  
"Jaja, si claro, yo no voy a decir de donde vengo tan fácil"   
  
Akane frunció el ceño, guardo su pistola y saco un Shocker de   
5000 watts   
  
"Esto no te va a doler"   
  
El muchacho trago saliva mientras Akane lo electrocutaba, dejándolo   
inconsciente.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mas tarde en la sala de interrogaciones, una mujer de 23 años le hacia   
preguntas al adolescente  
  
"¿Quien eres?"   
  
"..."   
  
"¿Que estabas buscando?"   
  
"..."   
  
"¿Como es que hablaste igual que Akane Tendo?"   
  
"..."   
  
"¿Como supiste la contraseña de Akane Tendo?"   
  
"..."   
  
"No esta hablando..." dijo Nabiki mientras suspiraba   
  
"Es obvio que no hablare, no tengo por que responderles"   
  
"¿A no? Y por que?"   
  
"No lo necesito, ustedes no pueden matarme, se perfectamente que si lo   
hacen cometerían homicidio y la base seria invadida por militares"   
  
"..."   
  
"Déjalo Nabiki" dijo una voz desde la puerta   
  
"¿Acaso te enamoraste otra vez Akane? Te recuerdo que el es un espía"   
  
"¡No dije eso Nabiki! ¡El es solo un adolescente!" grito la sonrojada   
piloto   
  
"Pues me sonó a que te enamoraste de el..."   
  
"Cállate, yo creo tener mejores métodos para convencerlo"   
  
"¿hu? mi método es el mejor hermanita"   
  
"pues no sacaste una palabra de su boca"   
  
"¿Y cual es tu método?"   
  
"Primero creo que le deberíamos hacer unas pruebas... para saber si en   
verdad es humano"   
  
"¿hu?" fue la inteligente respuesta del espía   
  
"Además de paso podríamos entrar a su cerebro y buscar la información   
que buscamos"   
  
Nabiki no sabia que pensar le agradaba el estilo anticuado y   
efectivo... el método moderno traía complicaciones   
  
"Podría morir"   
  
"Lo se... seria una lastima que un chico tan lindo muriera... pe-"   
Akane se dio cuenta   
que lo había dicho otra vez   
  
Nota mental: debo dejar de tomar tanta cerveza en horas de trabajo   
  
"...pero el no quiere hablar, si muere podríamos encubrirlo fácilmente"   
  
"¿A si? ¿Y como?   
  
"simplemente lo colocamos junto a los muertos por los ataques Oni y   
nadie sospechara nada"   
  
"inteligente... te estas volviendo tan inteligente como tu hermana"   
  
"¡buurp!" eructo Akane, una gota de sudor paso por la espalada de   
Nabiki, también por la del espía   
  
"perdón... tome algo de cerveza hehe..."  
  
"¿Algo?"   
  
"Oigan creo que mmm, ahora voy a colaborar"   
  
"¿A si? Lastima yo quería hacer esas pruebas... son *muy* divertidas"   
  
El espía sintió como su sudor aumentaba con cada comentario de la chica   
  
"¿Quien eres?"   
  
"Ranma Saotome"   
  
"¿Saotome?"   
  
"Príncipe de los Oni"   
  
"¡gasp!"   
  
"..."   
  
"hehe, ¿los sorprendí?"   
  
"¡No puede ser! Eres humano..."   
  
"tal vez si... tal vez no..."   
  
"¿no estas ayudando sabes?"   
  
"Como dije antes, ¿por que habría de ayudarlos?"   
  
"no lo se, pero siendo el príncipe de los Oni creo que no fue muy   
inteligente infiltrarse en la base"   
  
"podría haber escapado si lo hubiera querido"   
  
"¿a si? y como?"   
  
"Así" De repente Ranma desapareció y reapareció en la puerta   
  
"Lindo truco..."   
  
"¿Cual es tu misión aquí?"   
  
"Ninguna, vine por mi cuenta, ya me harte del viejo"   
  
"¿El viejo?"   
  
"Mi padre, el rey de los Oni, a propósito ¿por que dijiste que éramos   
extraterrestres?" Pregunto confundido Ranma a Akane, Nabiki reía   
mientras tanto   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"Ella es fanática del anime... se puede decir que es algo maniática"   
  
"¡Nabiki!"   
  
"Pero eso no importa, ¿que estabas haciendo en la base?"   
  
"Ya dije que estaba aquí por mis propios motivos"   
  
"¿pero cuales son esos motivos?"   
  
"¡hump!"   
  
"no estas cooperando..."   
  
"no me interesa"   
  
"tal vez tengamos que hacer las pruebas después de todo..."   
  
"Vine aquí para buscar información sobre los Mashinryu"   
  
"Eso lo sabemos, ¿para que querías esa información? ¿sabotaje?"   
  
"No, quería hacer mi propio Mashinryu y enfrentar a los Oni"   
  
"¿Por que harías eso?"   
  
"Simple, soy un traidor"   
  
"No confió en el"   
  
"Yo tampoco..."   
  
"¡¡¡Hola!!! no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí"   
  
Ambas miraron a Ranma   
  
"Como ya les dije quiero destruir a los Oni, ellos me traicionaron y   
quiero venganza"   
  
"¿Traicionaron? ¿Que fue lo que hicieron?"   
  
"Me mandaron a luchar con ese MashinOni de segunda, me querían   
muerto... ahora yo los quiero muertos a ellos"   
  
"Interesante..."   
  
"¿Que dices si te reclutamos a cambio de información sobre los Oni y   
tu lealtad?" Pregunto Akane interesada, lo de la lealtad ella sabia   
que tarde o temprano seria falso pero esperaba que hacerlo prometer   
eso haría que el tardara un poco mas en hacer su traición   
  
"¿Piloteare un Mashinryu?" Pregunto Ranma   
  
"... supongo, tendremos que pedir permiso a nuestros superiores"   
  
"Querrás decir a su papa" dijo Ranma con un tono burlón   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Te daremos un Mashinryu de segunda categoría"   
  
"¿¿QUE?? Yo necesito al mejor"   
  
"lo siento pero esos están en construcción, recibirás la unidad Alpha  
  
"..."   
  
Continuara   
  
*Voz en off de Ranma*   
¡En el próximo episodio de "Omega" veremos como yo, Ranma Saotome, príncipe   
de los oni se une a las fuerzas de defensa de la humanidad en contra de los Oni!  
No se pierdan "Peligroso! Bajo el mismo techo" mmm ¿peligroso? ¡No le temo a nada!   
*alguien le dice algo en el oído a Ranma* ¿QUE? ¿¡Con esa demente!? ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Notas finales del autor:   
Como habrán notado Akane es MUY diferente, esto es por diversas razones que sabrán pronto   
ya que eso es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.   
  
Seguro que no esperaban a Ranma de esa manera ¿no? jeje, pues el será el típico príncipe   
orgulloso en esta historia. La diferencia en la edad de Ranma y la de Akane la hice a   
propósito mwahahahaha  
  
Los Mechas de los "buenos" son los Mashinryu y los de los "malos" son los MashinOni, aunque   
estos no son mechas sino simbióticos.  
  
Los "Oni" son ogros japoneses.  
  
  
Autor: Daisuke AKA Yuki Agumon  
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com  



	2. ¡Peligroso! Bajo el mismo techo

OMEGA  
  
Capitulo 2 - ¡Peligroso! Bajo el mismo techo  
  
"¿Quién soy?"  
  
"Soy Ranma Saotome, príncipe de los Oni, 15 años"   
  
"¡Voy a pilotearte Alpha! ¡Soy tu amo!"   
  
Ranma trataba de hacer funcionar el mecha pero por algún motivo   
no se movía  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"¿Que esta haciendo?" Se pregunto Nabiki desde la sala de control   
  
"¿Tiene 15 años? hubiera jurado que era mayor... lastima" fue lo   
único que dijo Akane  
  
"¿Todavía no sabe ni arrancar la unidad y quiere controlarla a la   
perfección?" Se pregunto Nabiki, presionó un botón verde y luego hablo  
  
"Ranma tienes que presionar el botón de activación"   
  
*¿Hu? ¿De activación?*   
  
"Es el grande, el que dice START en el" dijo Akane aguantando las   
ganas de reír   
  
*¡ho! maldita tecnología humana*   
  
"pues la tecnología humana ya destruyo a 11 Guerreros de la tecnología   
Oni Ranma" Sonrió Nabiki   
  
*mmm si, por eso fue que vine a ustedes, si hubiera ido con otra raza   
hubiera muerto rápidamente*   
  
"¿ho si? ¿No tuvo nada que ver que tu MashinOni fuese destruido cerca   
de nuestra base?" pregunto Akane fingiendo estar confundida   
  
*Nahh, las únicas razas con Mechas además de los humanos y los Oni son   
los Elfos y los Orcos, los Elfos nunca me aceptarían y los Orcos tienen   
una tecnología muy obsoleta*   
  
"Entiendo, eso dejaba a los humanos o los Oni, como quieres destruir a   
los Oni eso los deja fuera y somos los únicos que quedan"   
  
*Así es*   
  
"Akane" dijo el Comandante Tendo mirando a su hija   
  
"¿Si Comandante?"   
  
"Entra en la unidad zero, quiero que lo entrenes"   
  
"ppppero"   
  
"¿Tu eres su superior directa, entiendes? Todo lo que el haga de alguna   
forma te afectara"   
  
"Entendido Comandante" refunfuño Akane mientras tomaba cerveza de una   
botella   
  
"hija..."   
  
"¿Si papá?" respondió dulcemente Akane   
  
"¡¡¡DEJA DE TOMAR CERVEZA COMO MANIATICA EN HORAS DE TRABAJO!!!"   
  
"¡Buuuurp! mejor me voy a mi unidad Zero" grito Akane mientras corría   
hacia el subsuelo   
  
"patético..." comento Nabiki mientras veía a su semi-ebria hermana   
correr hacia su unidad Mashinryu...  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Esta bien Ranchan, solo debes concentrarte y pensar que caminas, es   
fácil en realidad, el control manual es meramente para las herramientas   
y armamento pesado, ¿entiendes?"   
  
*Entendido*   
  
"¡Muy bien, comencemos la practica en serio!  
  
La unidad Zero salió de la base caminando como si fuera lo mas normal   
del mundo, la unidad Alpha apenas y podía caminar hasta que...   
  
/¡¡Crush!!/   
  
"¡¡¡Ten mas cuidado!!! ¡¡¡Vas a arruinar la pintura de Zero-chan!!!"   
Gritaba Akane desde su mecha, el cual estaba debajo de Alpha ya que   
este había tropezado   
  
*¡Cállate humana! ¡¡¡Es la primera vez que piloto esta cosa!!!*   
  
"Pues yo la primera vez que pilotee un Mashinryu destruí a mi oponente   
con gran facilidad" Era una mentira claro, apenas y pudo contra el   
primer MashinOni que enfrento   
  
*¡Déjame tranquilo!*   
  
"¡Te voy a dejar tranquilo cuando aprendas a manejarlo!"   
  
*Entonces sigamos* Dijo Ranma mientras Alpha se levantaba   
  
"Muy bien... Ahora quiero que vayas ahí y muevas ese auto hacia la   
playa de estacionamiento" Ordeno Akane mientras apuntaba hacia un auto   
deportivo rojo   
  
*¿hu? ¿no se enojara el dueño?*   
  
"No, no me voy a enojar" Akane sonrió   
  
Genial... Me habrían puesto una multa por la manera de estacionar que   
tuve...   
  
*¿hu?* Ranma se preguntaba por que dijo eso pero no le importaba, se   
dirigió hacia el auto y lo levanto, luego lo lanzo hacia el   
estacionamiento, provocando una pequeña explosión   
  
"¡¡¡¡MI AUTO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERA UN FERRARI!!!!" Gritaba como loca la piloto   
de la unidad Zero   
  
*¿Ferrari?* se pregunto Ranma mientras trataba de entender por que   
estaba enojada Akane   
  
"¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR MOCOSO!!!!" Grito Akane mientras perseguía con su   
mecha a la unidad Alpha, un increíble mazo en la mano de Zero  
  
*¡Ahora que hice!*   
  
"¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! ¡¡¡QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE TE APLASTE ESA CABECITA!!!  
  
*¡¡Wahhh!!* corría Alpha tratando de escapar de la mano del dolor   
  
*¡Cálmate Akane!* Dijo una voz, no era Ranma   
  
"¿¡¡QUE ME CALME!!? ¡¡Ese Ferrari me costo todo mi sueldo!!"   
  
*Si, lastima que no era tuyo*   
  
"¿hu?" alcanzo a decir Akane   
  
*¡¡¡ERA MIO!!!*   
  
Akane miro alrededor y vio que su auto estaba bien estacionado, se   
Aseguro que era su auto al ver que tenia su patente  
  
"¡mi auto! ¡amado y hermoso Ferrari-chan!" festejaba Akane como   
maniática   
  
*¿Están seguros de que ella es la que esta a cargo de la destrucción   
de los Mashinoni?* Pregunto Ranma   
  
*Así es Ranma...*   
  
*¿¿¿Y ella es mi superior directa???*   
  
"¡Esa soy yo!" dijo Akane mientras tomaba cerveza   
  
*¿De donde sacaste esa cerveza? ¡Esta prohibido tomar mientras se   
pilotea!" Nabiki ya comenzaba a estar histérica, su hermana era la   
mayor irresponsable del planeta   
  
Akane levanto un dedo y cerro sus ojos "Eso es un graaan secreto"   
  
*Maldita piloto borracha y maniática del anime*   
  
"jejeje"   
  
*¿Ya me puedo ir?* Pregunto Ranma, su 'jefa' lo comenzaba a asustar   
  
"No, ahora viene lo divertido"   
  
*¿Hu?*   
  
"Comando mutación, navaja 54 punta diamante 0.3mm" En ese instante el   
brazo de la unidad Zero comenzó a cambiar y tomo una forma de garra,   
muy intimidante por cierto...   
  
*¿Que es eso?*  
  
"¡¡¡ES MI GARRA ANIQUILADORA!!!"   
  
*¿garra aniquiladora? ¿que clase de nombre estúpido es ese?* se   
pregunto Ranma en voz alta   
  
*Uno que idearía Akane* respondió Nabiki mientras suspiraba  
  
*Inteligente deducción*   
  
"¡¡¡Cállense!!! Bueno Ranma, ahora entramos en la parte del entrenamiento   
donde aprendes a usar las armas y blablabla, ¿entendido?"   
  
*mmm, creo que si*   
  
---------------------------   
  
Luego del entrenamiento...   
  
"¿¿¿QUE???" Grito Ranma al Comandante   
  
"Ya me oíste, eres menor de edad, por lo que aunque seas un Oni no   
puedes vivir solo"   
  
"¡Pepepero!"   
  
"Sin peros, vas a vivir junto a tu superior directo"   
  
"¡Pero ella esta loca!"   
  
"Oye niño no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí" dijo con una sonrisa   
Akane   
  
"Ranma, Akane mmm, es algo extraña pero sabe controlarse y te enseñara   
a ser un excelente piloto"   
  
"Eso no le quita el hecho de que este loca"   
  
"Es la ultima palabra, iras a su departamento el cual desde hoy también   
es tu hogar"   
  
"Esta bien esta bien... no tienen que quejarse tanto"   
  
"El es el que se queja" le dijo Akane al oído a Nabiki mientras aguantaba   
las ganas de reír  
  
"¿Pero y si ataca el enemigo?"   
  
"no atacaran en una semana, es extraño pero todos los ataques son de   
semana en semana, hay veces que tardan mas y otras que tardan menos,   
pero estoy seguro de que tardaran una semana"   
  
"Bien Ranma, vamos a nuestro departamento, debes estar cansado por el   
entrenamiento..." Dijo Akane mientras se retiraba  
  
"No lo estaría si no me hubieses congelado con ese rayo de hielo"   
refunfuño Ranma  
  
"¿Verdad que si?" reía Akane   
  
"¡hump! no entiendo como fuiste capaz de derrotar a 11 MashinOnis tu sola"   
  
"Por algo soy una genio"   
  
Al salir de la base Ranma noto que Akane entraba en un auto deportivo   
rojo igual al que destruyo en el entrenamiento   
  
"¿Este es tuyo?" dijo Ranma mientras subía al auto  
  
"¡Aja! Ferrari F60, todo un lujo"   
  
"no parece muy útil en una guerra"   
  
"Bahh eres aguafiestas, ningún mecha es tan rápido como mi amado   
Ferrari-chan"   
  
"¿Ferrari-chan?" Se pregunto Ranma, aparentemente Akane no lo hoyo, o   
tal vez no le importo   
  
"Ajústate el cinturón"   
  
"¡Soy el príncipe de los Oni y no necesito ninguna protección para un   
auto!"   
  
"Como quieras..." Ranma noto esa mirada malévola en Akane otra vez, la   
misma que tenia cuando quería hacerle esas pruebas a su cerebro   
  
"Mejor uso el cinturón, para evitar accidentes, ¿no?" Dijo nerviosamente   
el adolescente  
  
"Aja" dijo Akane mientras arrancaba el auto, con una mano lo manejaba   
y con la otra tomaba cerveza   
  
"¿De donde sacaste eso?"   
  
Akane sonrió, cerro los ojos y levanto su dedo  
  
"Es un graaan secreto"  
  
"Creo que Nabiki-san tiene razón..."   
  
"¿en que?"   
  
"En que eres maniática del anime..."   
  
"Cierto, no lo niego" sonreía Akane   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"aquí es"   
  
"¿¿Esto??" Ranma miro estupefacto el departamento, era uno normal, si   
no fuera por que había cerveza, videos y libros por todas partes   
  
"¿Si, algo mal?"   
  
"mmm no, nada... no pensé que leerías libros"   
  
"¡AH! no son libros" Akane levanto uno y se lo mostró a Ranma   
  
"manga..."   
  
Akane simplemente cabeceo mientras se dirigía a la cocina   
  
"solo hay pizza, ¿quieres un poco?"   
  
"Esta bien, sin jamón por favor"   
  
"¿hu? ¿El grande, malo y fuerte principito es vegetariano?"   
  
"Claro que no, solo odio la pizza con jamón"   
  
"Si... y yo amo la cerveza sin alcohol" bromeo Akane mientras encendía   
el microondas   
  
"¿Acaso no sabes cocinar nada?" Pregunto confundido Ranma   
  
"¿Hu? ¡Que te hace decir eso y tu horrible peste!"   
  
"¿toque un punto débil? solo lo decía que no te gusta cocinar, note   
que solo hay cerveza en la heladera..."   
  
"ahhh, solo era eso... en realidad solo guardo cerveza en la heladera"   
  
"Ya dije eso..." decía Ranma mientras el microondas marcaba 00:00 en   
su reloj, la comida estaba lista y el estaba muerto de hambre  
  
"Bueno no importa, ya regreso, ¿podrías hacer la mesa?"   
  
"como quieras, ¿donde vas?"   
  
"¡Oh! solo a buscar algo"   
  
Ranma noto esa cara maliciosa de Akane de nuevo, estaba planeando   
algo... ¿pero que?   
  
"Bahh no importa, yo soy mas fuerte que cualquier humano" dijo Ranma   
mientras tomaba la pizza y sacaba unos platos, los puso en la mesa y   
luego fue a la heladera y tomo dos latas de cerveza   
  
"¿A que sabrá esta poción humana? Akane parece estar muy adicta a   
esto..." Ranma tomo un poco, la trato de digerir y luego miro la lata   
una vez mas   
  
"Sabe a agua del manantial de los Oni..."   
  
Puso las bebidas en la mesa y se sentó, en ese momento Akane regreso   
con una caja, Ranma siempre fue del tipo curioso, aunque sabia que   
Akane estaba planeando algo el se arriesgo a preguntar   
  
"¿Que hay ahí?"   
  
Akane sonrió, puso la caja en la mesa, saco una porción de pizza se   
comió la mitad de esta de un bocado y luego dio un buen trago a la   
lata de cerveza   
  
"¿Y bien?" pregunto Ranma indignado   
  
Akane se tentó, levanto su dedo, cerro los ojos y sonrió   
  
"Eso es un graaan secreto" dijeron los dos al unísono   
  
"Ya basta de bromas capitana..."   
  
"hoo que formal... solo dime Akane, sabes que puedes llamarme así"   
  
"Esta bien, ¿Que hay en la caja?"   
  
"¡ESTO!" Grito Akane feliz mostrando un mazo de cartas   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"Este es un juego de estrategia"   
  
"¿Un juego?"   
  
"Si, es muy divertido, se llama 'Magic: el encuentro'"   
  
"ahhh... ¿y que se supone que hay que hacer?"   
  
"Pues estas son las reglas..."   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
"¿Entendido?"   
  
"Como el agua, mi intelecto superior de Oni te derrotara en cuestión   
de segundos"   
  
"mmm, los humanos somos mas famosos por nuestra inteligencia que los   
Oni Ranma..."   
  
"no importa, soy de sangre azul..." respondió el Oni tratando de sonar   
convincente   
  
"Pues comencemos, juegas primero"   
  
Ranma sonrió, había hecho un mazo imbatible el cual su opositora no   
podría soportar, bajo una tierra y sonrió aun mas, como si ya hubiese   
ganado... giro la tierra y bajo una carta   
  
"¿Un sello de los verdes? linda estrategia pero no sirve sin criaturas"   
dijo Akane mientras bajaba una tierra, luego la giro y bajo a un Soldado 1/1"   
  
"No me vas a hacer nada con algo tan patético"   
  
"¿A no?" Akane giro al soldado   
  
Horas después   
  
"¡¡OTRO!!"   
  
"No..."   
  
"¡¡FUISTE TU LA QUE QUERIA JUGAR DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!!"   
  
"Si... pero sos muy fácil Ranchan"   
  
"¡¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!!"   
  
"jejeje... ¡¡lo siento pero tengo que ver Tenchi Muyo!!" Grito Akane   
mientras corría al televisor, lo prendía y aparecieron las noticias   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡¡ES TERRIBLE!! El nuevo monstruo que ataca Tokio es increíblemente   
poderoso... una verdadera bestia, es imposible detenerlo, y por alguna razón   
los pilotos de los Mashinryu no aparecen... ¿será este nuestro terrible fin?"   
  
Akane apago la televisión   
  
"Odio cuando sacan a mis amados anime para poner este tipo de   
estupideces"   
  
"mmm, Akane..."   
  
"¿¿¡¡Por que no son mas inteligentes y simplemente lo ponen en CNN!!??"   
  
"¡¡CAPITAN!!" Grito Ranma, era una burla a su titulo de príncipe... que   
una irresponsable de tal medida fuese su superior...   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Que pasa Ranchan?"   
  
"¡¡ESTAN ATACANDO TOKYO!!"   
  
Akane parpadeo y luego corrió a su habitación, excavó entre una pila de   
ropa y encontró su beeper chillando como loco   
  
"ho ho, ¡¡NO TE QUEDES AHI!! ¡Hay que destruir ese MashinOni!"   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras seguía a la capitana Tendo   
  
"¡¡Masshinryu GO!!" gritaba Akane   
  
"¿podrías dejar eso? ¡¡¡ESTO NO ES MAZINGER!!!  
  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
Voz en off de Akane "¡¡ATACAN NERIMA!! No se pierdan el próximo episodio   
de "Omega", "Coraje! La increíble embestida del dragón"... ¿dragón?   
*alguien le dice algo al oído* ¿¿QUE?? ¡¡MI CERVEZA!! ¡¡MIS MANGA!!   
¡¡MIS ANIME!! ¡¡MIS CARTAS DE MAGIC!!"  
  
Notas finales del autor:   
Si, tiene una similitud con Evangelion, en especial la actitud de Akane   
la cual es MUY similar a la de Misato aunque algo mas irresponsable y   
alocada (Hay dios cree un monstruo...). Este Fanfiction tomara matices   
mas obscuros y adultos conforme pase la historia así que ya están avisados,   
la escena de combate del próximo capitulo será MUCHO mas violenta que la del   
primer capitulo que solo duro unos instantes.  
  
Ustedes se estarán preguntando "¿¿¡¡Elfos!!??, ¿¿¡¡Orcos!!??, ¿no era   
uno de ciencia-ficción?" pues quise hacer a este fic diferente del   
resto agregándole algunas cosas del genero de fantasía heroica. No   
habrá magia en este fic, amenos no del tipo de Slayers o CCS, y menos   
del tipo Smoon, lo máximo de cosas referentes a magia serán historias,   
anime ficticios y los momentos en el que los personajes juegan a   
Magic: el encuentro   
  
Este fic lo hice por un buen motivo: escacean los fanfics de ciencia-ficción,   
y mucho mas los que son de Ranma y a la vez de ciencia-ficción.  
  
Como nota final puedo agregar que muchas de las escenas que habrán serán   
similares a las del manga de Ranma 1/2 pero en versión mecha  
  
Autor: Daisuke  
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	3. ¡Coraje! La increible embestida del drag...

OMEGA  
  
Capitulo 3 - ¡Coraje! La increible embestida del dragon   
  
Akane miro al cielo, el dragon destruia los edificios mas altos de Tokyo con gran facilidad   
  
"Ranma tendras que cubrirme, Alpha no tiene la habilidad de volar"   
  
*Demonios...*   
  
"Zero, comando 5, vuelo, maximo nivel de energia"   
  
En ese instante Zero comenzo a cambiar y le salieron dos pequeñas alas junto con dos turbinas   
en la espalda   
  
"Bien, vamos a patear el tracero de ese dragoncito malo"   
  
Las turbinas expulsaron una energia azul y esto proboco que el Mecha de Akane volara   
por los cielos  
  
Ranma miraba desde las calles de Tokyo a la unidad Zero volar hacia el dragon, furia   
irradiaba de su cuerpo, podia sentir como su sangre hervia por dentro   
  
"¡No voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados!" Grito Ranma mientras los pies de alpha brillaban   
y probocaban que este saltara, Alpha saltaba de edificio en edificio a gran velocidad.   
  
Mientras tanto Akane estaba entretenida con el dragon   
  
"Ven a probar un poco de mi garra rico" la sonrisa de Akane decia que no prometia nada   
bueno hacia el dragon  
  
La bestia la ataco pero ella evadio el ataque con gran facilidad girando hacia la derecha,   
Akane aproovecho el momento y golpeo al dragon con su garra punta de diamante, una vez golpeado   
ella hizo una pose de victoria   
  
"Tan facil como nunc-" Akane no pudo ni terminar de hablar que el dragon ya la estaba golpeando   
con su cola, era increible, no tenia ni un solo rasguño   
  
"Im, impocible, esa garra deberia haberlo cortado como si de mantequilla se tratase..."   
  
El dragon dio otra envestida, Akane se elevo evadiendo el ataque, junto sus manos y golpeo   
la cabeza del dragon   
  
"¡Ranma!"   
  
*Aqui estoy, capitan* respondio entre dientes el Oni   
  
"Ranma necesito que prepares un arma..."   
  
*¿de que hablas? ¿acaso la gran cazadora de Oni no puede con el dragon?*   
  
"¡Cayate! Yo lo voy a entretener, prepara el arma 22, cañon 2m"   
  
*ta' bien*   
  
Ranma miro la computadora, preciono una tecla y luego suspiro   
  
"Alpha, comando 22, cañon 2m"   
  
*afirmativo, cañon de protones activado* dijo una voz computarizada   
  
¿Cañon de protones? ¿Que estas planeando Akane?   
  
*¡Ranma carga el arma hasta llegar al nivel de energia 4, no uses el 5 perderas punteria!*   
  
"¿Que clase de tonto cree que soy?" Ranma preciono el boton 4 mientras decia esto   
  
Akane apenas podia mantenerse ante los ataques del dragon   
  
"mmm, toma esto ¡¡¡RAYO CONGELANTE!!!" Gritaba Akane mientras Zero extendia sus manos y una   
energia celeste se hacia visible, luego de unos segundos se formaron dos bloques de hielo los   
cuales fueron expulsados en forma de rayo, esto proboco que el dragon se congelara   
  
"¡Exelente! ¡Mashinryu Go!"   
  
Para lastima de Akane el Dragon comenzo a moverse   
  
"maldicion... ¡¡Ranma usa el rayo de protones!!"   
  
Ranma cabeceo mientras suspiraba, podria haber jurado que Akane sabia que el dragon resistiria   
el ataque de hielo y solo lo habia hecho por pura diversion  
  
*Afirmativo*  
  
El cañon de alpha brillo por un segundo y luego un rayo de protones salio disparado en direccion   
del dragon, este impacto en el blanco y salto sangre... violeta   
  
"¡Mashinryu Go! ¡Lo acabamos!"   
  
*¿Esta segura Capitana?... ¿¿¿Y QUERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO???*  
  
"¡Por supuesto Ranma! Se cuando derrotamos al enemigo de turno"   
  
*pues yo creo que deveria volver a fijarse*   
  
"¿hu? ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Akane mientras Zero aterrizaba al lado de Alpha   
  
La unidad Alpha apunto hacia el dragon, habia un hueco en su coraza, pero no explotava, faltaba   
la tipica explosion nuclear que siempre destruia 10 cuadras a la redonda  
  
"¿Que sucede? ¡Vamos explota!"   
  
De repente el dragon comenzo a moverse, y ocurrio algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba... su   
piel fue desprendida y bajo la coraza habia un mecha... muy similar a los Mashinryu   
  
*¿¿QUE DEMONIOS??*   
  
"Impocible... ¡los Oni utilizan una tecnologia muy diferente a los humanos y elfos!   
¡No pudieron haber desarrollado un mecha de alto calibre con tecnologia humana!"  
  
*Creo que tenemos un traidor* dijo una voz desde la base, Soun Tendo   
  
*¡Ya les dije que no soy espia!* Grito Ranma enojado   
  
*No hablaba de ti... luego de que acaben con ese mashinoni hablaremos... cambio y fuera*   
  
"Demonios... pero debe ser menos recistente"   
  
*¿A que te refieres?*   
  
"Esa coraza evitaba que mi garra lo destrozara, pero su armadura actual no es tan fuerte, gano   
velocidad y control sobre el mecha, es un buen cambio si me lo preguntas"   
  
*...*   
  
De repente el MashinOni aterrizo, se podia oir una risa venir de su piloto   
  
//mucho tiempo sin verte Principe Ranma//   
  
*¡¡¡HERB!!!* Grito con odio Ranma desde su unidad   
  
"¿Herb? Ustedes los Oni tienen nombres muy extraños, ¿sabes?"   
  
*Dejamelo a mi... este es mi enemigo personal*   
  
"... Como quieras" Dijo Akane mientras retrocedia, no le importaba no pelear, ya habia sido quien   
derrotara a la forma de dragon del mecha, su estrategia fue la que gano despues de todo   
  
//Ahhh, otra vez nos vemos enfrentados... una vez grandes amigos y ahora enemigos a muerte//   
  
"¡Nunca fuiste mi amigo!"   
  
//hump, al menos creiste que era tu amigo//   
  
"¡Por eso moriras!" Grito Ranma con ira mientras lanzaba un golpe cargado de energia, el   
MashinOni lo esquivo con gran facilidad   
  
//Debes aprender a controlarte principito//   
  
"¡Grrr!"   
  
//¿Que te parece un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los mecha?// La voz de Herb era neutra,   
no demostraba ninguna emocion al decir eso   
  
"¡Como quieras!" la unidad Alpha salto en frente del MashinOni y comenzo a lanzarle puños y   
patadas, la unidad de Herb bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los golpes, finalmente Herb capturo   
uno de los brazos del mecha de Ranma   
  
//Buena velocidad, pero deberias morfar tu brazo en un brazo, como cañon no sirve en este   
tipo de batallas//   
  
Una sonrisa maniatica aparecio en el rostro de Ranma   
  
"¿A no? ¿Y que tal si hago..."   
  
Herb no sabia que estaba planeando su ex-amigo de la infancia pero no le gustaba nada...   
  
"¡ESTO! ¡CAÑON DE PROTONES AL NIVEL 5!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas Ranma, una luz salio   
del brazo que el MashinOni sostenia y el impactante rayo de protones golpeo directamente el   
blanco mandandolo a volar   
  
*Tonto* era la voz de Akane, su imagen habia aparecido de repente en el comunicador de Ranma,   
tenia una mirada aburrida en su rostro   
  
"¿A que te refieres? ¡Lo derrote!"   
  
*El cañon de protones solo puede ser usado en nivel alto solo una vez por combate, el ataque   
que acabas de hacer fue de nivel 2, no superior*   
  
"Demonios..."   
  
//Muy buen intento Saotome... ¡Pero tu inexperiencia sera tu tumba! Mi Dragon-knight es mucho   
mas fuerte que tu pobre unidad alpha!//   
  
¿Dragon-Knight? Ese mecha se supone que pertenece a la mano derecha de... ¡No puede ser! Todos   
son unos malditos traidores... penso Ranma mientras el odio aumentaba dentro de su ser   
  
¿¿Como supo que ese Mashinryu se llama Alpha?? Se preguntaba Akane  
  
"Eso lo veremos... Dragon-Knight ¿hu? ¡Ese mecha esta especializado en artes marciales pero   
este tiene la ventaja de tener adaptabilidad! ¡¡No ganaras!!" Al decir eso Ranma movio los controloes probocando que la unidad alpha saltara lanzando una patada directamente hacia el Dragon-Knight, mientras tanto su brazo regresaba a su forma normal.   
  
La unidad de Herb esquivo el ataque dando un giro de 90° con gran facilidad  
  
//¿Adaptabilidad? Eres patetico// La unidad Dragon-Knight dio un salto efectuando un golpe vertical golpeando directamente el pecho de Alpha   
  
Al recibir el impacto Alpha salio volando hacia atras pero curiosamente cayo parado   
  
Akane hizo una mueca maniatica Soy la mejor instructora del mundo... hice que un Shinji cualquiera se transformara en alguien superior a Koji Kabuto... en tiempo record   
  
"No eres tan fuerte como crees Herb..."   
  
La unidad de Herb puso una pocision de combate de Kung Fu mientras la unidad Alpha se colocaba en pocision de combate de Kempo.   
  
//No eres rival, princepe//   
  
Ranma gruñio un poco y miro a su derecha, luego a su izquierda y levanto la vista mientras sonreia maniaticamente.  
  
Akane pestaño mientras veia la cara de Ranma desde su unidad, luego simplemente sonrio Debe tener planeado algo... interesante   
  
Herb se canso de esperar a Ranma e hizo que su mecha saltara para golpear a la unidad Alpha, esta simplemente esquivo el ataque dando un giro de 90° hacia la izquierda, luego dio un rapido golpe en la espada del Dragon-Knight y termino saltando hacia atras.   
  
La unidad de Herb se dio vuelta mirando directamente a la unidad Alpha //Una buena velocidad para esquivar principe... pero el contrataque fue patetico//   
  
Ranma sonrio maniaticamente "¿Eso crees idiota? pues yo no lo creo..."   
  
Akane cerro los ojos y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que entreno a Ranma   
  
Herb siguio sonriendo pero luego de unos segundos tocio y escupio sangre //¿¿Que demonios??// El Oni-Dragon miro el estado de la maquina y parpadeo //Pero no hay daños mayores... ¿como fue que pudiste lastimarme?//  
  
"Simple, golpee un punto debil del Dragon-Knight... Solo mide un centimetro cuadrado pero una precision como la mia es suficiente como para derrotarte"   
  
Herb sonrio //Parece que eres mejor de lo que pense... ¿Pero ahora que se de mi unico punto debil no crees que simplemente te destruire antes de que vuelvas a atacarme?//   
  
Ranma cabeceo y luego preciono un boton "Comando mutación, navaja 54 punta diamante 0.3mm" En ese momento el brazo de la unidad Alpha comenzo a cambiar tornandose en una especie de garra, muy parecida a la que Akane uso en el entrenamiento   
  
Akane parpadeo *No pense que fueras a usar eso... Pero para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es muy util...* Al decir esto Akane abrio una lata de cerveza y comenzo a tomar mientras veia el combate, como si de una pelicula se tratase.  
  
//¿Que vas a hacer con esa arma de juguete?//   
  
Ranma movio la garra hacia la derecha preparandose para atacar "¡¡¡ESTO!!!" Grito mientras salto y dio un golpe certero en el brazo izquierdo de la unidad Dragon-Knight cortandola facilmente   
  
#CRASHHHHH#   
  
Herb se movio hacia su derecha rapidamente para evitar futuros daños //¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA???//   
  
Ranma movio la garra hacia adelante y luego hacia atras "Diamante reforzado, el filo es de 0.3mm, nada deberia ser inmune a ella"   
  
Herb miro el brazo de su mecha en el piso y cerro los ojos //No importa lo que suceda te llevare al infierno, aunque yo tambien muera// Al decir eso Herb hizo maniobras para que la unidad Dragon-Knight extendiera su mano, luego de unos segundos una energia azul se podia ver en la palma de su mano   
  
Akano miro las energias y trago saliva... junto con cerveza *Interesante, la energia es superior al rayo de protones en su nivel 4... y eso que esta muy dañado, pero tiene un problema*   
  
Ranma tambien se percato de esto aunque no noto ningun defecto en el movimiento, simplemente se preparo para evadir el ataque   
  
*no seas idiota muevete de ahi... te haran pedazos si no haces algo*   
  
Ranma miro indignado a la figura de Akane en el comunicador "¡¡Se lo que tengo que hacer!!"   
  
Akane cabeceo dandole la razon como si estubiera tratando con un loco *Como digas, si mueres no es mi problema, luego de que te mate facilmente podria destrozar al Dragon-Knight*   
  
Ranma se cayo por un segundo y luego de un segundo los pies de Alpha brillaron y este dio un salto energizado, Alpha comenzo a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor de Herb, luego de unos segundos la unidad Alpha se hizo invicible   
  
*¿Que...?*   
  
Herb miro a su alrededor, //No seas cobarde Principe, un simple ataque de ki no te hara mucho daño fisico...//   
  
De ningun lado en especial se hoyo la voz de Ranma "¿Crees que soy idiota? Se perfectamente que un ataque de Ki puede estruir un alma, y el daño fisico es grande asi que no digas mentiras"   
  
Herb fruncio el ceño, no espero que Ranma recurriera a ocultarse //Eres un covarde//   
  
De repente la unidad Alpha aparecio volando a unos 100 metros de altura, esta comenzo a descender rapidamente "¿Cobarde?"   
  
Herb sonrio, este era su momento //¡¡SUFRE ANTE EL ATAQUE IMPERIAL DEL DRAGON!!//   
  
Akane se noto confundida Me parece que me estan robando lineas...   
  
Una rafaga de energia de aproximadamente 3 metros de rado salio disparada directamente hacia la unidad alpha, su piloto sonrio y utilizo su propio ataque   
  
"Te devuelvo tu ataque, viejo amigo.... ¡¡¡HI RYUU KOORIN DAN!!!!" Cuando el rayo impacto con el puño de la unidad Alpha este en lugar de destruir al menos el brazo de Alpha simplemente aumento su tamaño hasta tener 7 metros de radio y regregreso directamente hacia el Dragon-Knight quien solo pudo decir su ultimo adios   
  
//Nos veremos en el infierno... viejo amigo//   
  
#¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!#  
  
Akane suspiro *Finalmente terminaste con el, por un momento pense que no lo lograrias*   
  
Ranma sonrio "Jamas podria haber perdido... No pienso morir en mucho tiempo"  
  
---------------------------   
  
"¿Es necesario?" Pregunto Ranma por enecima vez mientras entraba al lugar  
  
"Por supuesto, si no lo haces no tendras la capacidad para luchar correctamente y seras en algun momento derrotado" Fue la respuesta de su acompañante   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "No creo que esto sea necesario"   
  
"Al terminar seras un hombre" fue la respuesta, Ranma simplemente suspiro mientras miraba al rededor, habia todo tipo de personas, la mayoria mujeres   
  
"¿¿Es *REALMENTE* necesario hacer esto??"   
  
Una chica toco el hombro de Ranma, probocando que este la mirara, ella se sonrojo y salio corriendo sin decir una palabra   
  
Akane parpadeo pero sonrio mientras cabeceaba otra vez "Es MUY necesario que hagas este entrenamiento, casi pierdes mas que el brazo del Mashinryu en ese combate Ranma"   
  
"Pero no se que tenga que ver Gundam con pilotear un Mashinryu" dijo Ranma indignado   
  
Akane miro de una forma que prometia mucho dolor para Ranma "Gundam es practicamente la biblia para pilotear un mecha, los Mashinryu no quedan afuera"   
  
Ranma se resigno y se sento para ver la pelicula "Solo estamos aqui por que es una pelicula nueva"   
  
Akane sonrio y cabeceo "No lo niego, pero es bueno para aprender a pilotear, ademas las entradas son gratis, deberias agradecerlo"   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras la pelicula comenzaba "Solo son gratis por que nosotros los pilotos de los Mashinryu atraemos atencion y aumenta mucho al publico"   
  
Akane cabeceo "Solo nos usan... ¿Pero hay que divertirse no?   
  
Luego de un tiempo Ranma comenzo a entender la trama y cabeceo   
  
---------------------------   
  
Luego de que terminara la pelicula Akane y Ranma regresaron al departamento   
  
#No Funciona# Era el cartel en el acensor   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿Que significa eso?"   
  
"Simplemente que debemos usar las escaleras..."   
  
"¿Escaleras?" pregunto un confundido Ranma   
  
Akane cabeceo y apunto hacia el lado del acensor donde estaban las dichosas escaleras   
  
"¿Quieres decir que tenemos que mmm caminar hacia arriba?"   
  
Akane se cubrio el rostro con su mano "si... algo asi"   
  
Ranma sonrio y comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras, las subio tranquilamente sin decir una palabra   
  
"Si supiera que vivimos en el piso 40..."   
  
---------------------------   
  
Como 20 minutos despues, en el piso 40   
  
Ranma termino de subir las escaleras, miro alrededor y ubico el departamento, trato de abrir la puerta y recordo que Akane tenia la llave   
  
"mmm, Akane abre la puerta, tengo algo que hacer" Ranma puso una mirada indiferente y espero, y espero, y espero... finalmente decidio mirar hacia atras y noto que Akane no estaba   
  
"¿Donde se metio...?"  
  
En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrio "¿De quien hablas?"   
  
Ranma no se dio vuelta y siguio mirando las escaleras "De Akane, esa bagayo debe estar esperando hasta que arreglen el maldito acensor..."   
  
Akane miro a Ranma con odio y luego hizo el ataque de la cabeza demoniaca de su padre "¿¿¿¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES BAGAYO!!!????"   
  
Ranma al oir el grito decidio voltear y miro confundido a la capitana "¿Como llegaste tan rapido?"   
  
Akane dejo de lado el insulto y sonrio "Simple, use el otro ascensor"   
  
Ranma parpadeo y luego miro el piso resignado mientras entraba al departamento   
  
"Por cierto Ran-chan..."   
  
"¿Que paso ahora?" pregunto Ranma mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que le llevo subir las escaleras conteniendose las ganas de ir al baño...   
  
"Tenemos... visitas"   
  
Ranma miro a Akane confundido "¿Visitas?"   
  
De la nada aparecio una pequeña con cabello violeta, no parecia tener mas de 10 años pero tal vez podria ser uno o dos años mayor, Ranma noto las orejas en forma triangular   
  
"Mi ser Xian Pu, yo-"   
  
"Una niña de raza elfa"   
  
Xian pu cabeceo pero siguio hablando "tambien ser heredera de industrias Jotetsuko"   
  
"¿Jotetsuko? Interesante... ahora si me permiten..."   
  
Xian pu parpadeo al ver que Ranma se retiraba "¿Que ir a hacer el?"   
  
Akane se encogio los hombros "Debe... haber ido al baño"   
  
Xian pu cabeceo "Entender... pero pregunta ser ¿Por que usar Oni como piloto? ¿No ser Oni enemigo de alianza?"   
  
Akane cabeceo "Los Oni en general si... pero Ranma esta de nuestra parte, al menos por ahora... asi que dime, ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Shampoo?"   
  
Xian pu cabeceo negativamente "Xian pu"   
  
"Lo mismo, ven quiero saber para que nos visita la heredera de industrias Jotetsuko"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo y siguio a Akane hacia el susodicho living   
  
Continuara   
  
*Voz en off de Shampoo*   
"Finalmente mejor personaje llegar, mi, ¡Xian pu!" Alguien le dice algo al oido a la niña "¿Que decir? Yo ser Xian Pu no Shampo, pronunciar Shianpu no Shampu... yo ser Xian Pu, ¿Entender? No importar... Ver en proximo episodio '¡Sonrie! La traviesa Shampoo a llegado' ¿traviesa? Yo no ser traviesa... ser mas madura que Oni estupido... yo quejar con estupido autor  
  
  
Notas finales del autor:   
Las batallas se tornaran cada vez mas y mas largas y tratando de ser violentas. Si esto es un problema para alguno de ustedes lo lamento, pero tambien habra escenas eroticas aunque sera avisado previamente y no sera en si un Lemon. La cosa es asi, Comedia, accion, aventura, misterio, violencia, un toque de erotismo y por ahi algo medio macabro.   
  
Necesito a alguien que se ofresca a dibujar alguno de estos mecha, yo les mandare las especificaciones claras por mail a los que se ofrescan. ¬_¬ ¿alguno por ahi? *silencio* de todas formas si alguien esta interesado por favor haganmelo saber.   
  
Este capitulo tardo en salir por culpa de un bloque de autor (Osea que no sabia como expresar las ideas concretamente) pero luego de tomar unas "vacaciones" viendo un poco de anime de alta calidad como Inu-yasha y demas me vinieron ideas pero todabia no podia terminar el episodio, No podria haber realizado este episodio de no ser fanatico de Patlabor ^^  
  
Por cierto, muchos me preguntaron cuantos capitulos tendra este fic, pues tendra minimo 22 episodios de aproximadamente 15k cada uno aunque lo mas obvio es que aumente de tamaño episodio con episodio. Por lo que al final tendra mas o menos 330k aproximadamente, pero lo mas seguro es que sea mas grande que esto.   
  
Ultima nota, please no me maten... Si alguien penso que la escena luego de la pelea tenia otro sentido no los culpo... =p  
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon  
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	4. ¡Sonrie! La traviesa Shampoo a llegado

OMEGA  
  
Capitulo 4 - ¡Sonrie! La traviesa Shampoo a llegado  
  
Akane suspiro mientras trataba de entender lo que la pequeña le acababa de decir   
  
"Dejame que entienda esto, ¿el comandante te mando aca para vivir?"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo   
  
"Yo ser Xian Pu, heredera de Industrias Jotetsuko, ser una de gente que pilotar nuevo Mashinlong"   
  
"¿Mashinlong? ¿No es Mashinryu?"   
  
"Mashinlong, Mashinryu, ser misma cosa"   
  
Akane cabeceo recordando que los nombres de los mashinryu cambiaban dependiendo del pais   
  
"Un momento... ¿Nuevo Mashinryu?"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo felizmente   
  
"¿De que estas hablando? No he oido nada de esto"   
  
"Ser proyecto secreto, Tecnologias Tendo no intervenir en proyecto, almenos no activamente"   
  
Akane parpadeo   
  
"Lo entiendo..."   
  
"Ser unidad Mashinlong Sycro Chaos"   
  
"¿Sycro?"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo   
  
"Mi mashinlong llegara mañana junto con otro piloto, mientras tanto yo ser mandada para conocer gran piloto"   
  
Akane se sonrojo pero sonrio   
  
"Lo entiendo, ¡Despues de todo soy la mejor piloto del mundo hahahaha!"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo otra vez aunque una gota de sudor cruzo su nuca  
  
En ese momento se hoyo un ruido en el baño   
  
Akane sonrio "Ese fue Ranma, vamos a decirle que tenemos una nueva compañera"   
  
Shampoo sonrio levemente mientras Ranma entraba en la habitacion   
  
"Oye Akane tu baño es muy raro"   
  
Akane miro confundida al Oni "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"El agua no gira..."   
  
"¿El agua? ¿Te refieres al hinodoro?"   
  
Ranma cabeceo aunque aun tenia su mirada confundida   
  
"En Japon el agua no gira Ranma..."   
  
"... ¿no gira?"   
  
"Agua no girar, Oni Idiota"   
  
Ranma miro a la niña friamente "¡Ninguna elfo me dice idiota!" grito Ranma mientras le lanzo una patada a la niña, patada que esta esquivo   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"no ser niña indefensa, ser guerrera elfo igual que bisabuela"  
  
Akane suspiro "Ranma, te presento a Shampoo, unao de los pilotos del nuevo Mashinryu"   
  
Ranma parpadeo, se lo veia confundido   
  
¿pilotos?  
  
Akane noto que Ranma se habia calmado un poco y luego sonrio "Oye Ranma, ¿Podrias hacer la cena? Tengo que hacer preparaciones para darle la bienvenida Shan-chan" al decir esto se retiro  
  
Ranma se veia mas confundido que nunca "¿Bienvenida?"   
  
Shampoo cabeceo "Xian Pu quedarse a vivir aqui con gran piloto y Oni estupido"   
  
Ranma miro hacia otro lado mientras hacia una mueca "¡Humpf! Ya somos muchos"   
  
Shampoo miro maliciosamente a Ranma "Xian Pu tambien cuidar a gran piloto de Oni pervertido"   
  
La cara de Ranma tomo un color rojo escarlata casi instantaneamente "¡A que te refieres! ¡Nunca trataria de hacer algo con una loca como ella!"   
  
#¡¡¡WHAM!!!#  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo de que Ranma terminara de decir esto su cabeza impacto con el suelo quedando como un Sandwich entre este y un mazo de madera   
  
"Te escuche baka"   
  
Del suelo se pudo escuchar un claro "Kawaii-kune Bagayo..."   
  
#¡¡¡WHAM!!!#  
  
Esta vez instantaneamente la caveza de Ranma fue golpeada   
  
"Ouch" fue lo maximo que alcanzo a decir el Oni antes de quedar inconciente   
  
Shampoo toco la cabeza de Ranma con el dedo indice en forma curiosa   
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Solo ver que cabeza de Oni ser mas dura que roca solida"   
  
Akane cabeceo "Shampoo tu abitacion esta al final del pascillo, ¿entiendes?" decia Akane mientras indicaba una abitacion al fondo  
  
"Sha- Cia- Xian Pu entender" al decir eso Shampoo salio corriendo para ver su abitacion   
  
".... Curioso" Luego Akane parpadeo y miro su reloj "Justo a tiempo para ver Gao Rangers" dijo con una sonrisa mientras prendia el televisor   
  
---------------------------   
  
Ranma abrio sus ojos en un futon, la cabeza le dolia mucho   
  
¿hu? ¿Estoy en un futon? bueno al menos me trajeron aqui luego de que quedara inconciente   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras se levantaba, noto que habia un papel a su lado, lo tomo y lo miro   
  
"mmm una nota... 'Ranma, Shampoo y yo estamos en el parque de diversiones, mientras nosotras nos divertimos tienes que hacernos la cena, la Kawaii mega piloto Akane-dono'"   
  
Ranma suspiro y creo una llama de fuego azul congelo la nota, luego de conjelar la nota Ranma simplemente la destruyo  
  
"Dono" dijo ranma entre dientes mientras iba a la cocina a... cocinar   
  
Ranma miro la cocina y suspiro mientras comenzo a hacer la cena pero una idea le vino a la mente para recibir a Akane  
  
---------------------------   
  
Horas despues   
  
Akane y Shampoo entraron al departamento, se lo veia vacio   
  
"¿Donde estar estupido Oni?" dijo Shampoo mientras comenzo a buscar a Ranma  
  
"Debe estar dormido aun... curioso no creo haberlo golpeado tan fuerte"  
  
"Tu equivocar" vino la voz de Shampoo desde el comedor, Akane parpadeo y entro a la habitacion y simplemente sonrio mientras se sento   
  
"Oni hacer comida, ¿Estar envenenada?"   
  
"mmm no lo creo, el no haria ese tipo de cosas, y ademas este no seria el estilo de los Oni"   
  
Shampoo ascintio mientras comenzo a cenar  
  
"¡¡¡ESTA VEZ YO SERE EL GANADOR!!!" Grito Ranma mientras corria hacia la mesa con una caja, Akane y Shampoo parpadearon   
  
"¿Que suceder Oni no Baka?"   
  
"mmm eso Ranma, ¿que tienes planeado?"   
  
Ranma sonrio maniaticamente "¡Te ganare!" Al decir eso coloco la caja sobre la mesa, Akane no pudo mas que hacer una sonrisa maliciosa   
  
"Nunca vas a ganar Ranma, resignate"  
  
"Claro que ganare, mi sangre azul me da ventaja"   
  
"Y mi cerebro me da mas ventaja" respondio Akane mientras mando un poco de Okonomiyaki a su boca   
  
"Touche" dijo Shampoo con una mueca   
  
"Grrrrr, solo juega y veras que ganare"   
  
Akane suspiro mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de la nada   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿No usaras las cartas de la caja?"   
  
Akana cabeceo negativamente "Esas cartas son las viejas, estas son las que uso para duelos reales" Akane sonrio maniaticamente "Este es un duelo real, ¿no?"   
  
Ranma levanto la mirada mientras colocaba su mazo sobre la mesa y cabeceo   
  
"¿Que hacer ustedes?"   
  
"No te importa niña malcriada"   
  
"Magic" dijo simplemente Akane mientras mesclaba su mazo, coloc el mazo sobre la mesa y corto la baraja de Ranma, luego robo siete cartas   
  
Shampoo sonrio mientras vio las cartas de Akane   
  
"Vas primero Ranma"   
  
Este cabeceo y bajo una tierra negra   
  
"Ahhh, la obscuridad es un buen elemento para los Oni, apuesto a que tu baraja tambien tiene cartas rojas" Sonrio Akane  
  
Shampoo cabeceo pero no dejo de sonreir mientras Ranma decia incoherecias entre dientes  
  
Akane estaba por bajar una tierra pero Ranma la detubo "Todabia es mi turno humana"   
  
Ella simplemente sonrio, y no dejo de sonreir al ver que Ranma bajaba un ritual obscuro aumentando su fuente de mana en tres, y luego volvio a bajar otro ritual obscuro, quedando en una fuente de mana de cinco, Ranma sonrio maniaticamente mientras bajo un Golem 2/1 que necesitaba dos mana incoloros, y no dejo de sonreir al bajar tres arañas 1/1 que neceistaban 1 mana negro cada una   
  
Akane hizo una mueca de victoria aun mayor "¿Terminaste Ran-chan?"   
  
Ranma cabeceo como si ya ubiera ganado el juego   
  
Shampoo sonrio levemente mientrs miraba una de las cartas de Akane  
  
"Bien... pues ahora me toca a mi" Akane bajo una tierra no-basica que podia ser usada un par de veces, pero en cada ocacion sumaban dos mana verde a la fuente de mana, luego simplemente giro la carta y bajo una criatura que Ranma no conocia... hasta ahora   
  
"Avatar of might" dijo Shampoo conteniendo las ganas de reir   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¡¡¡¡COMO QUE 8/8!!!! ¡¡¡Ninguna criatura 8/8 deberia necesitar dos mana verde!!!"   
  
"En realidad eso suceder por que tu tener cuatro criaturas mas que Akane"   
  
Ranma parpadeo y miro la carta luego trago saliva, este no era su dia   
  
---------------------------   
  
Horas despues   
  
"¡¡¡¿¿¿Por que a mi???!!!"   
  
"Por que no sabes jugar, por eso"   
  
"¡¡¡Pero es injusto, esa criatura era demaciado fuerte!!!"   
  
"La debiste haber destruido con alguna carta negra"   
  
"¡¡¡Pero siempre que usaba un conjuro lo unico que hacias era usar formas de contrarestarlo con tus cartas azules!!!"  
  
"mmm ya cayate Ranma, son..." Akane miro su reloj "las tres y media de la mañana, es hora de que duermas, mañana sera un largo dia"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Largo dia?"   
  
Akane cabeco sin prestarle atencion al Oni   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Mañana llegara un Mashinryu experimental junto con su otro piloto"   
  
"¿Otro piloto?"   
  
"Shampoo es la primera, esta nueva unidad necesita dos pilotos"   
  
Ranma parpadeo mientras recordaba a lo que se referia Akane, luego simplemente cabeceo   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"No hay peros, ahora vete a dormir"   
  
Ranma se resigno y se retiro   
  
Akane simplemente cerro los ojos y luego rio maniaticamente para finalmente tranquilizarse y prender la television   
  
"¡¡¡Yaoi strike ha comenzado!!!" dijo Akane al unisono con una voz en la television  
  
---------------------------   
  
Lugar: Base de operaciones de Tecnologias Tendo   
  
"Asi que... ¿Ya llego el nuevo Mashinryu?" Pregunto Akane a su hermana mayor   
  
"Por decima vez, ¡¡¡NO!!!" Grito Kasumi desde su escritorio donde se estaba limando las uñas   
  
Akane suspiro "Lo siento hermana... mmm ¿Aun sales con Tofu-sensei?"   
  
"No" dijo indiferentemente la mayor de las Tendo   
  
"¿No?"   
  
"No"   
  
"¿Que fue lo que paso?"   
  
"Simple, lo deje"   
  
"¿Asi nomas?"   
  
"Asi nomas"   
  
Akane no podia creerlo   
  
"Pepero si te estaba por pedir matrimonio"   
  
"No lo creo"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Le pidio matrimonio a esa estupida instructora"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Ya lo sabes, la tal Hinako"  
  
"¿hu? ¿Mi profesora de ingles de tercer año de preparatoria?" pregunto muy confundida la menor de los Tendo   
  
"Si, ELLA"   
  
"Pero... ¿Estas segura?"   
  
"¿Que tan estupida me crees? ¿Quien crees que le ayuda a papa con las llamadas?"   
  
"¿Llamadas las cuales un 50% pierde? Por ineptitud de cierta persona?"   
  
"Ahora bajo a 40%... un momento ¡¡¡¿¿¿A quien le dices inepta mocosa???!!!"  
  
"mmm, Kasumi, tengo 20 años..."   
  
"¿¿¿Y QUE??? ¡¡¡YO TENGO 23!!!"   
  
Akane suspiro y dejo la oficina de su hermana mayor, al salir se encontro con Ranma y Shampoo   
  
"¿y bien?"   
  
"Mashinlong de Xian Pu aun no llegar" dijo simplemente Shampoo   
  
Akane y Ranma parpadearon   
  
"¿Como supiste eso enana?"   
  
"Los elfos tener mejor oido que humanos o Onis"   
  
Ranma sonrio, por fin podria mofarse de alguien "¿No querras decir que tienen unas orejotas mucho mas grandes que lo normal?"   
  
"¡Hump!" fue la simple respuesta de Shampoo  
  
Akane volvio a suspirar y comenzo a caminar hacia otro lugar, inmediatamente Ranma y Shampoo la siguieron   
  
"¿A donde vamos?"   
  
"A la oficina de pa- el comandante"   
  
"¿Por que?"   
  
"Para esperar la maldita unidad Sycro"   
  
"Mashinlong de Shampoo no ser maldito"   
  
"... no, es solo patetico" termino de decir con una extraña mueca Ranma   
  
"Querras decir que es muy superior en practicamente todos los aspectos a la unidad Alpha" dijo otra persona, los tres miraron directamente al nuevo, y este sonrio   
  
"¡Mut Su! ¡Si estar aqui querer decir que ya haber llegado mi Mashinlong!"   
  
"Nuestro" corrijio el muchacho de anteojos   
  
"Genial, otro mocoso" añadio Ranma   
  
"No eres mucho mejor que ellos" dijo Akane   
  
"Ni tu querida hermana" una nueva voz interrumpio, Nabiki   
  
"¡hump! ¿Por que no me avisaron que el Mashinryu Sycro ya habia llegado? ¡Yo estoy a cargo del sector estrategico!"   
  
"Y yo del sector de mantenimiento, todabia no era necesario que supieras que habia llegado"   
  
"... ¿Kasumi tenia ordenes de no decirme?"   
  
"...Tal vez"   
  
Akane suspiro "Eres casi como Xellos"   
  
Nabiki hizo caso omiso al comentario y miro a Shampoo y a Mosse "La primera prueba de la unidad Sycro Chaos sera en unas horas, preparense"   
  
"¡Hai!" Respondio el par a modo militar   
  
"Vayan al hangar Norte, ahi esta el Mashinryu"   
  
Ambos niños salieron corriendo hacia el hangar a toda velocidad sin decir siquiera adios  
  
"Es curioso como reclutaron a un par de niños..."   
  
"Tal vez sean mayores de lo que lucen"   
  
Akane miro a Nabiki un momento "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Es muy dificil definir la edad de los elfos... uno que aparente veinte años tal vez tenga veinte años... o cuatrocientos, es dificil definirlo... He oido rumores que dicen que Kuh Long tiene aproximadamente diez mil años"   
  
"¿Diez mil años?" Se pregunto Ranma  
  
"¿Que no es ese el año en el cual supuestamente la magia fue sellada?"   
  
Nabiki cabeceo "Al menos la mayor parte de esta, se dice que los elfos conservan algo de esta"   
  
"Los Oni usamos algo de magia tambien" Nabiki y Akane miraron curiosas a Ranma, tal vez haria alguna demostracion   
  
Luego de unos segundos de que lo esten mirando Ranma comenzo a sentirse incomodo "¿Que me ven?"   
  
"Crei que ibas a hacer magia"   
  
"Solo dije que los Oni sabemos algo de magia, pero no es comparable a lo que las historias antiguas dicen"   
  
"Bueno... dejemos de hablar de magian, supongo que ustedes querran ver la unidad Sycro ¿no?"   
  
"No con urgencia" dijo Ranma pero fue jalado por Akane hacia el hangar   
  
Nabiki se quedo mirando al par desde lo lejos, sonrio y comenzo a caminar   
  
"Actuan como niños..."   
  
---------------------------   
  
"Unidad Sycro Chaos despegando" dijo una voz motorizada   
  
Soun Tendo miro a la computadora y suspiro "¿Nivel de Sincronizacion?"   
  
"El indice de sincronizacion es de un 49%, hay fallos principalmente en el piloto numero 1"   
  
Soun cabeceo "Shampoo debes tranquilizarte un poco"   
  
*Hai* vino la voz de Shampoo desde el intercomunicador  
  
En ese momento entraron Ranma y Akane, seguidos de cerca por Nabiki "¿Como esta todo?"   
  
"Recien comenzamos con las pruebas" Dijo Hiroshi desde su puesto   
  
"El nivel de sincronizacion subio un 9%, ahora tenemos un 58%" Dijo Daisuke, quien estaba sentado entre Hiroshi y Yuka   
  
"El nivel de pelea de la unidad Sycro Chaos es similar al de la unidad Alpha en el combate contra el Mashinoni Dragon-Knight" Dijo Yuka mientras teclaba a velocidades increibles   
  
¿¿¿Equiparable a mi nivel??? ¡¡¡Eso es impocible!!!  
  
El comandante Tendo se sento y suspiro "Shampoo, Mousse hagan que Chaos camine"   
  
*Afirmativo* fue la respuesta casi al mismo tiempo de los pilotos mientras trataban de mover la unidad, la cual se movia, aunque algo lenta   
  
"Con Alpha los podria destrozar... No son ni la cuarta parte de lo que Herb era"   
  
"Indice de sincronizacion bajo en un 34%, ahora tenemos un 24%"   
  
"¿24%? ¿Donde estan las bajas?"   
  
"Ambos pilotos estan nerviosos comandante" respondio Yuka   
  
"Entiendo... Shampoo, Mousse deben mantener el ritmo cardiaco que tenian cuando no se movian, deben tratar de pensar lo que el otro piensa"   
  
*Ser dificil* respondio Shampoo desde el Mashinryu   
  
"Tal vez lo sea, pero es algo que deben lograr, sino demostraran que Ranma tenia razon" dijo Akane con una sonrisa   
  
*¡¡Estupido Oni no tener razon!!*   
  
En ese momento los numeros saltaron "El nivel de sincronizacion aumento en un 20%, tenemos un 44%" Dijo Daisuke   
  
"Ambos estan algo enojados... pero tambien estan mas calmos"   
  
"Exelente, Akane"   
  
"¡Si Comandante!" Dijo de forma militar Akane "¡burp!" no pudo dejar de dar un heructo   
  
"... supongo que traias una botella de cerveza..."   
  
Akane cabeceo   
  
"No importa... tu sueldo aumentara por esto, el priyecto Sycro ubiera fracasado si el nivel de sincronizacion se quedaba en 24%"   
  
Akane sonrio, mas dinero para gastar en Anime y Manga  
  
---------------------------   
  
Luego del entrenamiento de la unidad Sycro Chaos  
  
"Mousse, estaras asignado a vivir con Akane junto a Shampoo y Ranma"   
  
"Un momento... Ya no hay lugar" Dijo Akane, en realidad el verdadero motivo por el cual no queria cuidar mas niños   
  
"Tiene un buen punto" menciono Nabiki   
  
"Esta bien... Nabiki, Shampoo y Mousse se mudaran a tu departamento"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Y por que Shampo? Ella ya esta instalada en el departamento de Akane"   
  
"En realidad no esta instalada, solo durmio una noche, simplemente se lleva el bolso y listo"   
  
"Grrrrr... Esta bien..." Dijo Nabiki mientras miraba al par de niños, les hizo señas para que la siguieran y estos lo hicieron corriendo mientras jugaban al mismo tiempo  
  
Akane parpadeo al ver como se retiraba ese trio "Papa, ¿Es verdad que Onno-san dejo a Kasumi?"   
  
Soun miro confundido a su hija "No tengo idea de lo que hablas Akane"   
  
"Bueno... No importa. Adios, nosotros tambien debemos irnos"   
  
De repente las alarmas comenzaron a hacer ruido como locas   
  
"¿Que sucede ahora?"   
  
"¡¡¡Ataque de Mashinoni!!!" Grito Soun, miro a Daisuke quien rapidamente le mando un pequeño informe silenciosamente, Soun leyo la nota y suspiro, su sudor comenzo a crecer   
  
"¿Que sucede?"   
  
"Dos Mashinoni estan atacando"   
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Dos?"   
  
"Afirmativo, tu y Ranma deben ir hacia sus Mashinryu, ¡AHORA! Llamare a Shampoo y Mousse para que sirvan de ascistencia"   
  
Ranma cabeceo y se retiro   
  
Akane miro hacia donde Ranma se habia ido corriendo y lo siguio "¡¡¡Oye esperame!!!"   
  
"¡¡¡Si eres una tortuga no es mi culpa!!!"  
  
Continuara   
  
Voz en off de Moose "¡¡Un nuevo ataque!! Es la primera vez que dos mashinoni atacan Tokio" Moose se calla por un segundo y luego se oye un suspiro "¡¡¡Demostrare mi valia al pelear junto a Shampoo!!! ¡No tendra mas remedio que casarse con el gran Moose!" *alguien le dice algo al oido al cegaton* "¡O! Casi lo olvido, proximamente en Omega: '¡Peleen! El ataque doble, el lobo y el tigre'" Moose se caya un momento "Me parece que estamos siguiendo un patron en los nombres de los capitulos similar a Slayers..."  
  
Notas de autor:   
¡Bien! En este episodio introducimos a dos personajes ^_^, Kasumi y Moose. Kasumi tiene su personalidad MUY cambiada, esto es por varios motivos, uno de los motivos por lo que Akane cambio de personalidad es directamente de la de Kasumi. En realidad tambien aparecieron otros, pero solo personajes secundarios. Este episodio fue mas facil que el anterior por la auscencia de las batallas. Una cosa, ¿Realmente esto es gracioso? Originalmente esto era solo para darle un equilibrio al fic, pero supongo que quedara como un punto importante en la historia. Acabo de reacomodar todas mis notas y el fic quedara de aproximadamente 32 capitulos mas un epilogo y pocible continuacion, en otras palabras tendra como minimo 500k cuando este terminado.   
  
Ranma tiene cierto control sobre el hielo, se explicara mas adelante el por que.  
  
Este fue un episodio hecho en tiempo record ^_^ Pero tube que estar hasta muy tarde en la noche para terminarlo.  
  
Necesito a alguien que se ofresca a dibujar alguno de estos mecha, yo les mandare las especificaciones claras por mail a los que se ofrescan. ¬_¬ ¿alguno por ahi? *silencio* de todas formas si alguien esta interesado por favor haganmelo saber.   
  
La edad de Mousse y Shampoo es aproximadamente la misma, Mousse esta enamorado de Shampoo desde que puede recordar. No necesariamente tienen 10 años, como se aclaro en este episodio.   
  
Como habran notado no en todos los episodios hay peleas. Bueno pues esto seguira asi =p es que hay que equilibrar, un capitulo para cada cosa, o varias cosas para que no quede tan cort ^^U pero si pongo en todos los episodios peleas va a quedar mas como un Dragon Ball con robors que un fanfic de cienciea ficcion ^_^  
  
Autor: Daisuke AKA Yuki_Agumon  
  
http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net  
  
yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


	5. ¡Peleen! El ataque doble, el lobo y el t...

OMEGA  
  
Capitulo 5 ¡Peleen! El ataque doble, el lobo y el tigre   
  
Akane miro a los Mashinoni, otra vez el diseño era similar a los Mashinryu, pero estos eran diferentes al Dragon-knight, el primero asemejaba a un Hombre lobo, era algo mas pequeño que la unidad Zero, el segundo asemejaba a un tigre humanoide, su tamaño era aproximadamente unos 3 metros mas alto que la unidad Zero, Akane sonrio   
  
"Ranma dejame el grande a mi, la ultima vez tu fuiste el que mas diversion tuvo"   
  
*Como quieras*  
  
Akane miro hacia arriba y sonrio "Zero, Comando mutación, navaja 54 punta diamante 0.3mm" al decir esto el brazo de la unidad Zero cambio en una temible garra   
  
"Ahora..."   
  
La unidad Zero levanto su garra y corrio hacia el mecha en forma de tigre humanoide, este simplemente esquivo el ataque, aunque fue mas que obvio que fue con suerte   
  
//¡¡¡Tu eres una de los asesinos de Herb-dono, moriras por tu contribucion en su asesinato!!!//  
  
Akane parpadeo   
  
"Divertido... es la primera vez que vienen a vengarse de alguien"  
  
El MashinOni con forma de tigre humanoide tomo una postura de Kung-fu, Zero tomo una de Kempo   
  
"Kung-fu, puedo decir que estas usando alguna variedad del Koenken, pero no es exactamente la tecnica del tigre"   
  
//Es mucho mas que eso mujer... Yo soy el tigre hecho oni//   
  
Akane cabeceo sarcasticamente "Eres muy hablador, pero... ¿puedes pelear lo suficientemente bien?"   
  
El MashinOni dio un salto y trato de golpear a Zero con una patada cargada de energia, pero el MashinRyu simplemente esquivo el ataque dando un pequeño giro, luego la unidad Zero extendio su brazo derecho expulsando una rafaga azul la cual proboco que el MashinOni se conjelara.  
  
Akane suspiro "Creo que no"  
  
---------------------------   
  
"Asi que... ¿que tan fuerte eres lobito?"   
  
//¡¡¡MI NOMBRE ES MINT!!!// Grito el piloto del MashinOni con forma de hombre lobo   
  
"¿Mint?" Ranma parpadeo repetidas veces y luego sonrio   
  
"Eres uno de los seguidores de Herb... ¿No es asi?"   
  
//¡¡¡Asi es!!! ¡¡¡Mataste a Herb-dono y por eso moriras!!!// Grito Mint mientras su MashinOni atacaba freneticamente a la unidad Alpha, la velocidad era increible, el MashinRyu apenas y podia esquivar los ataques.  
  
Alpha dio un salto hacia atras y Ranma sonrio maniaicamente   
  
"Lo tendras que hacer mejor..."   
  
//¡¡¡Con Garou es mas que suficiente como para acabarte!!!//   
  
Ranma hizo una mueca, su sonrisa era obvia "La unidad Garou no es superior a la unidad Dragon-Knight, de hecho tiene bastantes limitaciones... ¿Como piensas derrotarme?"   
  
El MashinOni extendio su mano expulsando una serie de cuchillas gigantes que el MashinRyu esquivo con suma facilidad  
  
"¡¡Deberias ser mas habil si quieres derrotarme!!"   
  
Mint sonrio maniaticamente //¿Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer? La unidad Garou y la unidad Mokou fueron mejoradas demanera asombrosa//   
  
Ranma parpadeo, cuando abrio los ojos el MashinOni ya no estaba donde se suponia que estaba  
  
"¿¿Que demonios??"  
  
De repente la unidad Garou aprecio detras de la unidad Alpha, y simplemente la pateo con una fuerza increible, una equiparable a la del Dragon-Knight  
  
"¡¡¡AHGHGHGHG!!! Mierda... Te voy a destripar maldito lobo..."  
  
Mint sonrio, al fin el asesino de Herb lo estaba tomando en serio  
  
---------------------------   
  
Shampoo miro los controles   
  
"¿Mut Su estar listo?" pregunto confiada  
  
El chico con anteojos cabeceo afirmativamente "Esta sera nuestra primera mision Xian Pu, hagamoslo con cuidado"  
  
Shampoo asintio con la cabeza mientras la unidad Sycro se comenzaba a mover "Xian Pu saber que Mut Su preocuparse por ella, solo querer recordar que Mut su tambien deber velar por propia salud"   
  
Mousse se rasco la nuca No creo haberle entendido del todo con su manera de hablar...   
  
*Mousse, Shampoo, la unidad Chaos esta lista, estaran luchando en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡¡¡AHORA!!!* Dijo una voz desde el comunicador, lo mas probable es que haya sido Nabiki, pero la voz no se podia oir con mucha claridad  
  
El techo del hangar se abrio y el suelo debajo de la unidad Sycro se elevo hasta que esta estaba sobre el hangar, un par de alas aparecieron en la espalda de la unidad Chaos, luego esta salio volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del comante  
  
Mousse suspiro, no estaba seguro de poder derrotar al enemigo en su primera mision  
  
---------------------------   
  
"¡GAhhhhh!" Grito Akane con una sonrisa mientras con su garra golpeaba el brazo de la unidad Mokou, sangre verde salto de esta   
  
//¡¡No me ganaras!!// Grito el piloto del MashinOni   
  
Akane sonrio y preparo su proximo ataque "Zero, Comando 6, Escudo Dorado" de repente en el brazo izquierdo aparecio un escudo de forma triangular, parecia estar hecho de oro, pero obviamente no era de este material   
  
El MashinOni simplemenete se regenero la herida del brazo y retomo su pocision de combate, pero esta vez habia algo diferente...   
  
"¿Hu?" Fue lo unico que dijo Akane mientras un par de garras aparecian en ambas manos del MashinOni...  
  
//¿Crees que eres la unica que puede hacer este tipo de cosas?// pregunto el piloto del MashinOni mientras su hacia que la unidad Mokou saltara hacia donde estaba Zero   
  
//¡¡¡MUERE ESTUPIDA HUMANA!!!// Grito el Oni mientras su unidad daba un golpe con la garra a la unidad Zero, pero lamentablemente, para el Oni, la unidad Zero se cubrio con su escudo y contraataco con la garra clabandosela en el centro del pecho a la unidad Mokou   
  
Akane se saboreo la boca de forma maniatica, como si quisiera tomar la sangre de su enemigo al ver como esta saltaba por todos lados de la herida "No eres lo suficientemente fuerte rico... ¿Que te parece si tenemos un combate mano a mano?"   
  
//¿Mano a mano?// pregunto el Oni  
  
Akane asintio "Es aburrido pelear asi, ¿sabes? quiero saber que tan fuerte es ese mecha, definitivamente es muy lento... demaciado lento para mi, pero si peleamos asi..."   
  
La unidad Mokou asintio, el Oni estaba feliz... esta seria su oportunidad de hacer pedazos a la persona que causo la muerte de muchos de sus amigos... y quien ayudo a matar a su jefe...   
  
//Sera un honor matarte, Cazadora de Oni//   
  
Akane sonrio "Te pateare tu sucio tracero idiota"  
  
---------------------------   
  
Ranma esquivo el shuriken gigantesco que la unidad Garou le habia lanzado, luego salto al ataque pero curiosamente el MashinOni ya no estaba "¿Otra vez? ¡Maldito cobarde!"   
  
//¿Realmente me crees un cobarde?// dijo una voz de algun lugar, pero Ranma no podia decir desde donde...   
  
Ranma miro hacia todos lados "¿¿¡¡DONDE ESTAS!!??" Grito, el temor comenzo a correr por sus venas junto a la adrenalina de la batalla   
  
//¿Me crees tan estupido como para decirte?// dijo la voz mientras una sombra pasaba frente a la unidad Alpha   
  
Ranma siguio a la sombra pero perdio nuevamente a su oponente, algo nuevo trajo su atencion, un mecha conocido aparecio frente a el "¿Que hacen aqui mocosos? ¡Vayan a ayudar a Akane! ¡Yo estoy bien!" grito Ranma desde la cabina   
  
Shampoo estaba enojada *¡Deja decir mentiras! ¡Lobo haciendo pedazos!*   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño "¿Que dijo exactamente?" le pregunto al muchacho de anteojos   
  
Mousse sonrio *Dijo: 'Deja de decir mentiras. El lobo te esta haciendo pedazos', creo que dijo eso*   
  
Ranma suspiro y luego salto esquivando otro Shuriken, la unidad Garou aparecio   
  
//Ya regrese... ¿Que les parece si los destripo poco a poco?// pregunto maleficamente Mint   
  
Ranma grunio "Alpha, comando 22, cañon 2m" de repente el brazo derecho de la unidad Alpha se transformo en un atemorizante cañon de protones   
  
Ranma preciono el boton uno y luego miro a su oponente "¿Estas preparado para que convierta a esa cosa en chatarra?"   
  
Mint rio //Lanzame tu mejor golpe, no ganaras//   
  
*¡Mut su! Nosotros tambien deber ayudar* grito Shampoo mientras la unidad Sycro Chaos desenvainava una espada de su espalda   
  
Mint miro a sus oponentes y sonrio //Aunque me ataquen al mismo tiempo no les servira de nada//   
  
La unidad Sycro Chaos dio un salto y trato de desgarrar al MashinOni, pero este dio un salto y golpeo con una cuchilla las manos de la unidad Sycro Chaos... cortandole las manos   
  
//Son pateticos... Mis cuchillos tienen un filo de 0.2mm, es incluso superior al de sus estupidas garras, ¿Creen que pueden ganar?//   
  
Ranma se molesto "¡MUERE!" grito mientras el cañon comenzaba a brillar y un rayo de protones salio disparado hacia donde el MashinOni, este simplmente se agacho y desgarro la cabeza de la unidad Sycro Chaos   
  
//Vamos... ¿Donde esta la estupida cabina? Siempre esta en la cabeza... bueno, ni modo// comento mientras levantaba la mano y una nueva cuchilla aparecia en esta   
  
Ranma estaba desesperado, si no hacia algo ambos elfos moririan... "Maldicion, cañon de protones, maxima potencia" dijo tranquilamente mientras suspiraba   
  
Una luz incandecente aparecio en el cañon de la unidad Alpha... luego fue reemplazada por un gran rayo de protones que se dirijia directamente hacia el MashinOni   
  
//Estupido// dijo simplemente el Oni mientras desaparecia del lugar y reaparecia detras de Alpha   
  
"¿Que?" dijo simplemente el principe de los Oni mientras con el radar trataba de ubicar a su oponente   
  
*¡Oni estupido detras!* Grito enfadada Shampoo desde su MashinRyu, el cual estaba demaciado dañado para levantarse   
  
"¿Hu?" dijo confundido el piloto de la unidad Alpha... pero ya era tarde   
  
//¡SHURIKEN!// Grito desde atras Mint mientras de la nada sacaba un gigantesco Shuriken y lo lanzaba hacia la cintura de Aplha... cortandola   
  
#CRASHHHHH# fue el ruido que se escucho cuando ambas partes del Mashinryu cayeron al piso   
  
"Ahhh... no... no lo puedo creer" dijo Ranma mientras miraba el MashinOni   
  
El MashinOni piso la cabeza de Alpha //Ahora muere idiota//   
  
//Aunque pensandolo bien...// dijo tranquilamente el Oni mientras en la mano de su MashinOni aparecian cinco dagas.   
  
Clavo una en la interseccion del brazo izquierdo con el cuerpo, el brazo se desplomo de la unidad  
  
Clavo la segunda en la pierna   
  
La tercera en el pecho   
  
"¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!" grito desde la cabina Ranma... miro su brazo, este estaba rojo   
  
//Asi que ahi esta la cabina...// dijo tranquilamente Mint mientras levantaba la cuarta daga   
  
*¡ALTO!* Grito Mousse mientras de los pechos de la unidad Sycro Chaos lanzaba una lluvia de misiles hacia el MashinOni Garou.   
  
Ambas dagas explotaron por los misiles, al igual que la mano izquierda del Mashin Oni   
  
//Grrr... ¡Malditos enanos! Ni modo... los hare pedazos luego// simplemente de la nada saco una enorme y atemorizante arma, la cargo y preciono el gatillo... un rayo de plasma salio de esta hacia la casi por completo destruida unidad Alpha...   
  
#KABOOOOM#   
  
*¿Oni estupido?* Dijo Shampoo lentamente  
  
Mousse suspiro y luego preciono un boton *Control, estamos demaciado dañados para pelear...*  
  
---------------------------   
  
Daisuke trago saliva y cerro los ojos mientras se preparaba a hablar   
  
"La... la u-unidad A-alpha fffue... cooompletatamente... destruuidada"   
  
Soun Tendo miro hacia el suelo   
  
"¿Como esta la unidad Zero?"   
  
"la unidad Zero...  
  
---------------------------   
  
Akane miro horrorizada los restos de la unidad Alpha   
  
"Ranma" simplemente dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla   
  
"¡Ranma!" dijo otra vez, sus ojos se dilataron por completo   
  
"¡¡¡RANMA!!!" Grito con una ira gigantesca   
  
En ese momento la unidad Zero comenzo a brillar, y a... cambiar, un par de alas semi-mecanicas salieron de su espalda, su tamaño crecio aproximadamente 4 metros... un par de garras salieron de sus brazos haciendo a la mecha mucho mas intimidante   
  
La unidad Mokou dio un paso atras //¿Que demonios?// dijo horrorizado el piloto   
  
La sonrisa de Akane era realmente atemorizante "MORIRAS"  
  
---------------------------   
  
Nabiki parpadeo   
  
"¿Que demonios esta pasando?"   
  
Soun solo sonrio "Al fin despiertas, Optimal Zero"  
  
Hiroshi miro su pantalla horrorizado "Señor... tenemos mas problemas que la destruccion de Alpha"   
  
Soun parpadeo "¿Cual es el problema?"   
  
Hiroshi trago saliva "El, el piloto de la unidad Zero... su nivel cardiaco esta demaciado alto, ademas... su estado psiquico es cuestionable"   
  
"¿Cuestionable?"   
  
Yuka cabeceo por Hiroshi "Osea que tal vez se vuelva loca y comience a destruirlo todo a su paso, se convertiria en un peligro aun peor que un MashinOni, y lo peor es que si eso pasa no la podremos detener"   
  
Nabiki sonrio levemente "Simplemente usaremos a la unidad Sycro Chaos para detener a Zero"   
  
Hiroshi rio sarcasticamente "La unidad Optimal Zero es demaciado fuerte, ademas Mousse acaba de dar un mensaje diciendo que no estan en condiciones para luchar"   
  
Nabiki suspiro y se limito a ver el monitor "Vamos hermanita... tu puedes"  
  
---------------------------   
  
//¡¡¡MINT VEN AHORA!!!// Grito horrorizado el piloto de la unidad Mokou... los niveles de poder de la unidad Zero se quintuplicaron y las palabras de su piloto no calmaban en lo mas minimo al Oni   
  
La unidad Garou se dio vuelta y desaprecio reapareciendo detras de Optimal Zero, saco una nueva navaja y la clavo en la espalda del Super MashinRyu   
  
Una voz atemorizante salio de la unidad Optimal Zero "PATETICO" dijo mientras un par de ametralladoras aparecieron en la espalda de Optimal Zero   
  
De repente las ametralladoras comenzaron a brillar y luego de estas salio una lluva de bolas de energia verde a toda velocidad golpeo repetidas veces al MashinOni   
  
El Super MashinRyu se dio vuelta y con una de sus garras mando a volar a la unidad Garou   
  
Los ojos de Optimal Zero brillaron por un momento mientras extendia sus alas y aparecia delante de Garou, y antes de que este cayera lo pateo hacia atras regresandolo hacia donde estaba la unidad Mokou   
  
//¡¡WAHHHH!!// Grito asustado el Oni piloto de la unidad Garou   
  
"TE MA-TA-RE" dijo Akane mientras extendia sus manos juntandolas mientras formaba un cañon de aproximadamente 3m de radio, este comenzo a brillar en un color rojo carmesi   
  
La unidad Mokou atrapo a la unidad Garou pero ambas cayeron al suelo //¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¡¡NO VAMOS A MORIR!!// grito con ira el piloto de la unidad Mokou   
  
La unidad Garou se levanto y ayudo a su compañero //¡Ataque doble!//   
  
"NO LOS DEJARE"   
  
Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron al Super MashinRyu, el cañon estaba listo, ahora la luz roja habia sido reemplazada por una blanca   
  
Mint parpadeo //Si ese color significa calor...//   
  
//Eso esta muy caliente// termino de decir su compañero  
  
"¡¡¡CAÑON DE LA MUERTE!!!" Grito con ira Akane mientras una ENORME rafaga de energia blanca salia del cañon principal de la unidad Optimal Zero   
  
---------------------------   
  
Nabiki suspiro "¿Sigue con los nombres estupidos?"   
  
Soun asintio lentamente "Pero tendremos que tener cuidado... ¿Cual es el estado de Ranma?"   
  
"¿Ranma?" pregunto Hiroshi confuniddo   
  
Soun asintio "A pesar de que la unidad Alpha este destruida es pocible que el siga con vida, despues de todo es algo mas que un humano... los Oni son bastante mas resistentes que nosotros"   
  
Hiroshi asintio y comenzo a tipear a toda velocidad buscando desesperadamente a Ranma   
  
"Esta... esta vivo" comento aliviado el hombre   
  
Soun suspiro "¿Podemos tener contacto visual?"   
  
"En un momento" respondio Hiroshi mientras volvia a tipear, de repente en el monitor principal aparecio la imagen de Ranma... sin su brazo   
  
"¿Estas bien Ranma?" pregunto Soun   
  
"..." no habia respuesta alguna por parte del muchacho   
  
Soun suspiro "Usen los shockers, los despertaran"   
  
Yuka asintio y preciono un boton   
  
De repente Ranma fue electrocutado "¿Que demonios?" dijo el principe de los Oni mientras trataba de levantarse, pero le era impocible debido a que tenia todos los huesos rotos   
  
"Ranma, mandare a un equipo medico a tu pocision, estas severamente lastimado"   
  
*¿Y usted me lo dice? ¡Es obvio que estoy lastimado idiota!* grito enfadado el Oni   
  
Soun asintio "Por cierto, Akane acaba de quintuplicar sus poderes"   
  
*¿Hu?* fue la inteligente respuesta del Oni   
  
Soun miro hacia atras, la pantalla secundaria se prendio mostrando la enorme explocion que habia probocado el ataque de la unidad Optimal Zero, no habia rastro alguno de los MashinOni cuando la explocion ceso   
  
*¿Que fue eso?* pregunto confundido Ranma   
  
"¿No lo viste?"   
  
*¡Es de un solo canal idiota! ¡Tu me ves! ¡Pero yo no!*  
  
Soun sonrio mientras asentia y cortaba la comunicacion "Exelente... Denme comunicacion con Akane"   
  
"¡Pero señor!" musito Hiroshi  
  
"Es una orden"   
  
Hiroshi asintio y luego preciono un boton, la cara de Akane aparecio en pantalla... no era una imagen agradable a la vista   
  
"¿¿QUE QUIERES??" pregunto histerica   
  
"Hija Ranma esta con vida"   
  
"No... ¿No esta herido?" pregunto tranquilizandose   
  
"No dije eso, esta herido, pero vivo, regresa a la base"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Regresa a la base"   
  
La muchacha asintio mientras el Super MashinRyu se dirijia a la base  
  
---------------------------   
  
"¡DEJENME PASAR!" Grito enojada Akane mientras pasaba los medicos del lugar y entraba en una abitacion  
  
#bip bip bip#   
  
"¿Ranma?"   
  
"¿hu? ¿Akane? ¡hola!" dijo tratando de mover su mano derecha... pero esta no se movio... por que no estaba ahi   
  
"Tu... tu brazo"   
  
Ranma suspiro y luego asintio "Mandaron hacer uno cibernetico"   
  
Akane se sento en una silla "¿Pero aparte de eso estas bien?"   
  
Ranma sonrio levemente "Solo esta dañado mi orgullo"   
  
De repente alguien azoto la puerta y el par de elfos entraron seguidos de Nabiki   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "Pense que habian muerto"   
  
Mousse sonrio "Pedimos ayuda antes de que para algo malo... de cualquier manera la transformacion de Zero habria sido mas que suficiente para escapar"   
  
Shampoo se limito a asentir felizmente   
  
Nabiki rodeo a Akane "¿Y como estas tu hermanita?"   
  
"¿Como estoy yo?"   
  
Nabiki asintio "¿Te sientes bien?"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente... aunque era una mentira  
  
Continuara   
  
*Voz en off de Ranma*   
"¿COMO QUE PERDI UN BRAZO?" Grita enfadado, alguien le dice algo al oido al Oni "¿Que Akane se siente culpable? ¿¡Por que!?" Suspira y luego se encoje los hombros "De cualquier forma, ¿Por que Akane se preocupa por mi?..." hace una estupida mueca "¿Acaso le gusto?" de repente se oye un ruido de hueso romperse "¡Ouch! Maldito autor... ni modo, ¡No se pierdan el proximo episodio de Omega, '¡Resiste! Ranma esta en el hospital' mmm, el chico elfo tiene razon, los nombres de los capitulos son como los de Slayers...  
  
  
Notas finales del autor:   
O_o varios meses tarde para terminar este capitulo... Ojala les haya gustado ^_^U hice este capitulo mientras veia la pelicula "Scream", si, el terror no sirve mucho para la ciencia ficcion, pero ni modo... Alguien me mando un mail diciendome que en Japon SI gira el agua del hinodoro... pero recuerden algo, ¡Esto es una dimencion paralela! Ademas esto se situa como 20 años despues de la tercera guerra mundial, que luego dire en que año paso...   
  
Aun necesito a alguien que se ofresca a dibujar alguno de estos mecha, yo les mandare las especificaciones claras por mail a los que se ofrescan. ¬_¬ ¿alguno por ahi? *silencio* de todas formas si alguien esta interesado por favor haganmelo saber.   
  
Mmmm, pronto aparecera un personaje bastante usado en fanfic y curiosamente debil... Eso deja afuera a Ryouga, asi que preparense... ¡Por que el relampago azul se acerca!... upss, no debi decir eso ^_^U. Ademas dentro de un par de capitulos habra una escena lime H_h pero no sera pesado, asi que no se imaginen nada raro...  
  
Ahhh, como nota final tengo que aclarar algo para los desinformados: Los shuriken son las famosas "Estrellitas ninja"  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
